Booth's Desire
by riviera41797
Summary: My February entry for CBPC Cullens Bullpen Challenge Booth finds himself at a club, watching the object of his desire with someone else. NEW CHAPTER !
1. Chapter 1

_this is my entry to the Cullen's Bullpen Challenge for February Riviera41797_

Booths Desire

'_Why did I agree to this?'_ I wondered silently to myself as I tipped the beer bottle back and let the amber contents slide down my throat. I set the now empty beer bottle down on the bar, and signaled the bartender to bring another. He nodded in silent acknowledgment, and wordlessly set another bottle down on the bar, whisking the empty bottle away.

I tossed a few bills on the bar to cover my tab. If I planned on driving home, this was my last beer. I quickly lifted the bottle to my lips and swallowed another long gulp, and turned on the stool, facing out; I let my eyes wander around the crowded room.

Music blared loudly over the enormous speakers scattered throughout the dimly lit club. Colored lights were flashing, and a strobe light was blinking near the dance floor. The song playing certainly wasn't improving my mood, I thought bitterly. Rick Springfield's _"Jessie's Girl_" was playing. . . forcing me to think about something I'd rather not.

I try to avoid the after work get-togethers or parties. I like to keep my work life and private life private. Especially when it comes to the squints. I must have been distracted with something else when Angela suggested it to me, because I normally would never have let myself get talked into attending. After agreeing to come, there was no backing out. Not when it was Angela who got me to agree. She could be relentless when she wanted something.

My eyes slowly scanned the crowd. I spotted Angela sitting in a dark corner with Hodgins. She had a wicked grin on her face, and he seemed totally enamored with her, he seemed mesmerized by her smile, and whatever it was she was saying.

Zach seemed to be in a deep conversation with Cam. They were standing off to the side, standing beside a table, watching the people dancing, and conversing. He looked remarkably at ease, considering the social surroundings, and his lack of social life or knowledge of social situations.

My eyes drifted back to Cam. She looked happy, and I was glad. Remembering our last personal conversation, I grimaced at the thought of our painful breakup. It was for the best. I knew that. Maybe she did too. Being in the type of high risk job we both had, it just wasn't wise. She deserved better, and I couldn't bear to have anyone involved with me hurt as a result of a case I was working on.

Finally, my gaze fell on the dance floor, where my partner was dancing with my friend and fellow FBI Agent, Tim Sullivan, or "Sully" as we all call him.

'_She looks like she is having a great time'_, I thought as I watched her dance.

I hadn't seen her look this happy in a long time, the smile on her face, lit up all of her features, her eyes bright as they followed Sully's moves; he was singing along to the lyrics of the song to her, smiling also.

_What is my problem here?_ I asked myself. _Why am I feeling so jealous of Sully?_

_Because you want her for yourself, that's why_, a small voice inside reminded me.

Uncomfortable with the directions my thoughts were headed, I turned away from the dance floor, and leaned both elbows back on the bar, running one hand through my hair. I looked down at the worn bar and sighed. I took one last gulp of the beer and set the bottle on the bar. I'd had enough of that for tonight, the answer to my problem won't be found in the bottom of that bottle, although it may make me feel better momentarily, I mused.

The song had ended, and suddenly she was next to me. She pulled up a bar stool and said breathlessly "Booth! Hi!"

I tore my eyes away from the bar and over to her. She was smiling and glowing with happiness, perched on the bar stood next to me. Her skin was glistening with perspiration from dancing; her cheeks flushed pink, enhancing her already beautiful complexion.

"Hey Bones" I heard myself say "You look like you're having a good time huh?"

'_Smooth Booth – point out the obvious, way to make small talk' _I thought to myself irritably

"Where did Sully go?" I asked, glancing around for the other FBI Agent who hadn't left her side all night. He had been all over her the entire evening, touching her, his arm around her shoulder, embracing, kissing every other moment, his eyes always following her around lustily. I didn't need to see that.

She shrugged and glanced over her shoulder, "Oh, he said he forgot something in the car, said he'd be right back"

The music changed to a slower tempo song. Couples made their way to the dance floor and embraced. Some singer was crooning on about "Listen to your Heart". I felt her hand on my shoulder, and she said "Come on. Come dance with me Booth"

"Oh, I don't know Bones…Sully will-" I began, but she interrupted me, grabbing my elbow.

"Booth come on. One dance and I didn't ask you to marry me, just dance with me, that's what partners are for, right?" she laughed, and pulled me onto the crowded floor. I reluctantly allowed myself to be guided from my spot at the bar.

I felt my arms go automatically around her waist, and she twined her own around my neck. Our bodies melded and seemed to fit perfectly. Now I was where I'd wanted to be all night.

I was holding her.

I was dancing with her.

The world seemed to evaporate around us. I looked down into her clear blue eyes, which were suddenly solemn, perhaps seeking answers from my own. For a long moment, our eyes locked before she finally broke the silence.

"You seem quiet tonight Booth are you okay?" she asked me, her brows drawn with concern

"Yeah, you know…I'm fine Bones…" I assured her half heartedly, looking away and taking a deep breath, forcing more cheerfulness into my voice than I actually felt.

Her scent assaulted my senses. Sandalwood and some unknown floral fragrance made my head spin, or was it the beer? I closed my eyes a moment and let myself imagine she was mine.

That she was more than my partner.

That she would look at me the way she looked at Sully.

That I'd never made the mistake of shooting that clown, of sending Sully to do what was supposed to have been my job.

_They never would have met if not for me,_ I reminded myself bitterly. I shook my head, pushing that thought from my mind. That was much trampled ground. I'd been kicking myself for that for the last two weeks.

Then I felt her lay her head on my chest and move in even closer to me. Her voice drifted up "I can feel your heart beat Booth…"

I tipped my head down into her hair and inhaled deeply, and whispered her name, her given name, "_Temperance…"_ she didn't say anything, she probably didn't hear me anyway.

What must have been seconds seemed to drag on forever, and then the song was done.

She pulled away from me, and scanned the room for Sully.

The moment was over, my fantasy thoughts gone and the real world was back.

For just a glimmer of a moment, she was mine, if only in my thoughts. Reality kicked in, and I put the false smile back on my face, I dutifully followed her off the dance floor, and back to the bar area I'd been occupying before. Spotting Sully, she quickened her pace.

Sully nodded to me, unsuspecting of my true thoughts. Bones slipped her arm around his waist, and watched me with an unreadable expression on her face. I and said something about having to leave, unable to bear watching them together for a moment longer after holding her in my arms, pretending she was more than just my partner.

"I'll see you Monday Booth?" I heard my partner ask me

I glanced back over my shoulder at her, and replied "Yeah….see you…"

As I left the club, I could hear the beginning notes of "Hot Blooded". I hesitated a moment, shook my head, and left.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay – this was originally a one shot I did for the "Cullens Bullpen Challenge" a while back, and I didn't win. (will I EVER win one of those damn things?), I had NUMEROUS requests at the Anti-Boneyard to do another chapter, so I did, and posted it over there, and wasn't going to post it anywhere else, however decided to post it here for you all to enjoy also. Let me know your thoughts on this 2nd (AND FINAL) chapter. – R –

Chapter 2

My head down, I left the bar slowly, my mind still trying to process all that I had just experienced inside. My truck was parked way down in the back of the lot, so I began my long trek. The parking lot was pretty full of cars, but there was no one about, no one outside. 

Pausing a moment, I spied her car, and remembered holding her in my arms just moments ago. My gaze shifted down to the pavement and I wondered to myself how I was going to continue being her partner and friend when I had all these feelings for her.

_She's happy now, that's all that matters,_ I scolded myself silently.

_Yeah, well what about my happiness,_ I argued back to that small voice in my head

_you're being selfish. She made her choice_. I reminded myself sternly.

_No she didn't, she didn't know there was a choice to make_, that voice pointed out

Realizing I was still standing in the middle of the lot, I moved on. I can think about all this crap at home.

I was just about to my SUV when I heard her voice behind me. Wondering if I was dreaming, I slowly turned around. And like some sort of miracle, she was there. Putting on my best poker face, I managed "Bones...what's wrong? I thought you were in there, you know with uh...Sully" and offered a small smile

Her cheeks were flushed from running, and with the darkness surrounding her, the light from the moon shining on her, made her look stunning. I struggled to keep my composure. 

"Booth..." she said, and paused a moment, licked her lips and slid one hand into her pocket

"Bones?" I heard myself say, question in my voice, my eyebrows raised. 

"I want to say something...well, what I meant to say is I want to tell you..." she trailed off, looked up at the sky a moment, and her eyes met mine again. _She look so serious_, I thought suddenly

"What's going on?" I said softly, taking one step towards her, my arm outstretched

immediately, she came into my arms and rested her head on my chest. Again, that same unique Brennan scent drifted up. For a moment, she said nothing, then after a long moment, she looked up, one arm still tightly circling my waist, her incredible blue eyes met my own

"I can't go on with Sully" she said, and broke our locked gaze

I thought I might just do a cartwheel right there, I was so happy. I managed to keep my cool though, and managed to choke out "Oh? Why not?"

She looked back up into my eyes, and said "Booth...because...well..." she trailed off, and looked away again.

_Okay come on Bones_...I thought to myself wildly, _don't let this opportunity slip by_

"What is it?" I pressed, keeping my one arm around her, the other resting on her shoulder

finally, she swallowed and said "Well, because I have feelings for someone else, and these feelings are stronger than what I feel for Sully. So it isn't fair to him, you know?" she blurted out in a rush

Elated, I continued to keep a cool facade, when inside I felt like I'd had one too many energy drinks. "I see...and does this...other person feel the same?" I asked her gently, while slowly pulling her even closer to me.

"Well, that's just it, I've never revealed how I felt, and I didn't want to mess things up. Relationships aren't really my area of expertise" she said to me. Now her eyes looked fearful.

"Well, you'll never now unless you say something, right? I mean, you don't want to go your whole life without ever knowing how it could have been, right?" I asked her, my gaze never wavering

She thought a moment, and pulled away from me. I instantly missed her warmth, but tried not to show the disappointment in my face.

"You're right. I am going to do it. I am going to cross that line" she said emphatically. 

My eyebrows rose, as she turned and took a few steps away. My heart fell. _What did I do? _I thought sadly

Instead of watching her go, I turned to my truck, and was about to unlock it when I felt her tap me on the shoulder, surprised, I turned to face her

"Booth, I've never had the nerve to say it, but a good friend recently told me I'd never know unless I tried… I love you. Its you I want to be with. Booth...will you cross that line with me?" she ventured warily, her expression cautious, but hopeful

I reached out to her, and took her in my arms, and kissed her the way I'd fantasized about for months. She responded immediately, her body melting against mine. 

Now I was holding her

Now she was mine

the END 


End file.
